How Sam and Cat should end: Carly returns
by CrackersKay
Summary: Sam and Cats babysitting business is booming, but when Cat shows Sam a surprise text from Freddie telling her he has news about Carly, what will Sam do. She hasn't heard from this girl in two years since she left. Sam and Freddie need answers, and will they get them?
1. Chapter 1

"SamsamsamsamSSAAMM!" A perky red-head came bounding into the front living room. A blonde girl who was covered in popcorn, chilli around her mouth and legs sprawled across the sofa, murmured, "Whhaatt!" Cat was jumping all around, her pear phone gripped tightly in her hand. "What could possibly be more important than my sleep Cat?" Stumbling feebly around to sit next to Sam, Cat shoved her pear phone two mm away from Sam's nose. The phone read: "Hey Cat, its Freddie Benson. I couldn't get hold of Sam so I just guessed that you'd show her this anyway. Sam, I need you to ring me ASAP, it's about Carly. She needs to talk to both of us in a live web-chat tomorrow at 7am. Please come to Seattle, you can stay at mine my mom's away. Ring please!"

For a few seconds Sam just stared at the phone. She hadn't heard from Freddie since they're 'get together' after the killer tuna jump. And as for Carly, she hadn't bothered with any contact what so ever since she left two years ago. "Who gives one about Carly?" Sam growled suddenly. Cat's mouth fell open in shock. "Sam, Carly is your best friend!" "Was!" cringed Sam, "Before she hasn't contacted Spencer, Freddie or me in two years!" The shocked girl didn't know how to respond. The pair had always looked so inseparable on iCarly. How could the girl Sam had known since they were seven have not even sent a little text to her since she left? "But I'm still gonna ring Benson. He seems pretty shaken up too!" And with that, Sam brushed herself off, wiped her mouth with her sleeve and grabbed her phone.

"Sam! I didn't think you'd answer my text." Freddie seemed almost relieved. "Yeah well, don't think I'm ringing 'cause I care about you Benson." Sam could almost see the smirk forming on Freddie's face. There was a pause in the line. "What da you want? This better be good Fredward, 'cause if it's not, I'll go over to my motorcycle, get on it, drive to Seattle and…" Freddie interrupted her by saying, "Oh I've missed your threats Sam. Anyway, it is good. Carly texted me yesterday saying…" Sam froze but yelled "Carly did _what? _I thought she was my best friend! Why would she text _you _of all people?" "Sam." "I've heard enough Benson. I'm coming over to Seattle tonight to hear your excuse, and I'm bringing my muscles!" Almost immediately as the line ended, the phone was thrown onto the sofa, hitting Cat on the arm. "Well," the concerned girl began, "That was a violent chat wasn't it?" If looks could have killed, Cat would be more than dead. "I'm leaving!" Sam yelled. "What? You can't leave. Are babysitting business is famous and…" "I don't _care _about kids right now Cat, okay? Carly texted Freddie and not me, and I want answers. I'll probably be back in three days!" Stomping off to her motorcycle, Sam cursed and swore as she put on her helmet. Cat started to cry, "But what about _me? _I can't cook, can't manage money, what am I supposed to do? And what if you all become best buds again and you move back to Seattle. Where will that put _me?" _Never had Sam seen Cat so angry before, but there was nothing she could do or care less about now. "Cat, we have free cheese burgers at inside-out burger remember? And it's not that hard to get a glass of water. Dice and Goomer come round every day so you'll be fine. What about you friends at school? Surely they could easily come round and help you out, huh?" Sam said this in such a rush, she wasn't sure if Cat heard it all, but the tear-struck girl just nodded sheepishly. "I guess… (Sniff) you're… (Sniff) right." And with that, she flounced off into her bedroom. This seemed Sam's cue to leave, so wheeling her motorcycle out the door, she left.


	2. Chapter 2: Freddie

It was about twelve in the afternoon before Sam arrived in Seattle. Everything seemed so familiar, but yet, so different. The weather was the same; cloudy with a hint of heat. Before going to Bushwell, Sam decided to have a drive around town, have a look at all her old favourite places. There was chilli my bowl, build-a bra, Pini's, Galini's and all her best fried chicken places. Eventually, Sam was running low on gas so she headed out to Bushwell.

The building was just as she could remember it. Lewbert was still there. He yelled at Sam as she came in: Something about how she was gone so long and he hated the fact she was back. It sounded more croaky than that though: "Blahh! Foul-mouth Puckett's back, blahh!" Sam just laughed at him and said calmly, "Good times and good memories!" as she hopped into the elevator. The journey up reminded Sam of the last time she'd been in here: It was when Carly was leaving for Italy. It seemed like decades had passed. Eventually, the voice on the elevator stated "Floor Eight," in that droning, untoned voice. The doors opened slowly and Sam stepped out. 'There's the plant,' she thought. Every memory Sam had ever had in this hallway came flooding back to her: The day Freddie got hit by a taco truck and Carly came out looking stressed, while Sam had been hiding, camouflage in the plant, all the days when Sam complained about Miss Briggs, the first day Carly and her had come back cursing Miss Briggs about the talent show; the first day iCarly started. Sam was so caught up in her memories that she didn't realise Freddie had been standing at his door the whole time.

"Um, Sam?" Shaking herself from her trance, Sam instantly remembered why she was here. "ARG!" In a scurry of blond hair and fists, Sam had body-slammed Freddie. "TELL ME," she screamed, "WHY…CARLY…TEXTED…YOU!" Freddie had obviously gotten a lot stronger than he used to be, so to Sam's amazement, he forced Sam off him and stood up. Sam gaped at him, but then a smile spread across her face. "Benson. When were you gonna tell me about…" Sam gestured to Freddie's body. "This?" That smirk Sam had longed to see spread across his face. "I wasn't planning to." The urge to give Freddie a hug was strong, but Sam restricted herself and was reminded why she was _really _here. "Freddie, if this had been two years ago, I would have beaten you like an egg. But now, all I'm gonna do is ask you calmly," Sam took a deep breath. "What did Carly text you and why?" The smirk on his face disappeared and he gestured into his house.

Throwing herself on the sofa like she owned the place, Sam was about to ask something when Freddie started. "You have a thing for me, don't you?" The blond girl had had many questions in her time, but not one had ever caught her off guard. "I…You…what? I…I don't like you…your…hey your just changing the subject!" A deep sigh was heard from Freddie. "Okay fine. I'll tell you." He jumped onto the sofa next to Sam. "Carly… (Gulp) is…coming back!" If Carly had stayed in contact with either of them, they would have been utterly thrilled, and Freddie would have told Sam sooner, probably not even needed too as Carly would have texted her as well, but the fact that she hadn't said a word in two years, drew a big line in between their friendship. Sam didn't say anything, just stared into space. Freddie looked over at her, with a concerned look on her face. Before long, Freddie said very quickly "Carly and I kissed!" Sam's face remained blank, but she turned to face him. "What?" she asked in her weakest possible voice. Very hard, Sam had tried not to show her heart-break and disappointment. "When?" "Before she left. I was packing away my equipment, Carly came in, put her hand on mine, and I guess we all got caught up in the moment." The girl to his left didn't say anything for a while, just stared at him. But the silence was killing her so she murmured "And…you felt…you liked it? Are you…dating…going out?" Sam's voice was meek, mild, and easy to spot as an off-tone. "No." Freddie replied quickly. "She spoke nothing of it. I don't even think she meant it. Just a goodbye kiss, you know? I mean, she did instantly perk up when her Dad told her about the cute Italian boys. Her kiss meant nothing to me, honest?" The tension building up between the two was unbearable, so Sam quickly got up. "As _if!"_ She yelled. "What do you mean?" Freddie stammered. "On come _on _Freddie. You've had a thing for her since 5th grade! You never stopped liking her, even when you were dating me. So just drop the 'I'm in love with you Sam' attitude and act _normal!" _Sam looked close to tears and was red in the face. Freddie just stared at her blankly. Eventually, he sighed "Sam, your right. But the truth is, is that if Carly truly loved you and me, she never would have left in the first place, even if it was to be with her Dad. So, I've tried to get over her, and just as I almost had, she sends me a text saying: (Freddie puts on a girly imitation of Carly's voice) 'Hey Freddie. Long-time no see. Want to speak to you and Sam on Sunday at 7am American time please. Don't forget that I love you, even if I haven't contacted you. I will explain all on web-chat. Bye!" Freddie gasped for breath. He'd said all of this in one long blow of air. "Carly _said _that?" Concerned and confused thoughts flew through Sam's mind. How could Carly _say _that? And only text Freddie and not her. Carly better of planned out this conversation, because it was not gonna be pretty. 


	3. Chapter 3: Web-chat

**I would just like to say before I begin, thank you for viewing and favourite-ing this story. I appreciate it. The next chapter should be up in a few days because I have some homework to catch up with. Thanks to slrose3025 for being the first to review. Hope you enjoy!**

No one in the Benson household slept that night. Well, Sam did but Freddie certainly couldn't face sleep. He had a restless night; wondering about his and Carly's kiss and what it meant, and did Sam still like him? She'd never been off-guard on a question before. Samantha Puckett had an answer and excuse for everything. Freddie tossed and turned, got up three times to splash his face with water, but whatever he did to try and force himself to sleep, nothing worked.

On the other hand, Sam was sleeping soundly on the sofa, but her dream was not so quiet: It was back to the day Carly was leaving for Italy. But something was wrong. Freddie flirted with Carly (as usual) but she didn't object, she did it to him as well! Sam was just standing there watching them. Colonel Shay strode into the room, yelling at the top of his voice "Carly! Come to Italy as there is cute boys!" over and over again. But no matter how many times he said it, Carly always objected, saying she was happy here with Freddie. Colonel Shay didn't stop, but every time he belted it out, it got louder and louder and louder…

"SAM!" Freddie was leaning over the stressed girl, looking concerned. "It's time to get up. We speak to Carly in ten minutes so I gathered you might want to get ready." Sam grunted but pushed herself up. "What is there to get ready _for?" _She questioned, but Freddie was already gone. 'Probably gone to get all handsome for Carly!' Sam thought. Never had she been so angry as to not want to talk to Carly. There was the few times when they'd argue, but in about a day or two they'd make up. This time, however, the grudge between Carly and Sam had lasted two years, and Sam couldn't care less. Well, that's how she made it seem.

Ten minutes later the duo were sat down at Freddie's desk on his laptop. Sam still had no idea where Freddie had gone when they were speaking earlier, he didn't seem any different, just dressed in a new set of clothes. There was still a couple of minutes to spear, so Sam decided to ask, to stop the silence between them. "This morning when we were talking, you left. Where did you go?" Freddie continued to stare at his laptop screen, but Sam gave him the 'Death Look' so he quickly answered. "I…um…I was setting up our web-chat." _'No you were not!' _"Oh. Okay." Sam thought the complete opposite to what he had said, but thought this was no time to argue with the boy she wanted on _her _side right now.

An icon popped up on Freddie's screen: 'iCarlyShay from Italy wants to chat with you. Do you accept?' Freddie took a deep breath and pressed the green button. A tanned, dark haired girl appeared on the screen. Carly Shay looked very different, but you could still tell it was her. Everything was silent at first, the trio just stared back at each other. Sam glared is the proper term. "Hey." Carly sort of asked rather than stated, and was a little too perky. "What goes on?" Sam mumbled, looking down. Chuckling, Freddie decided to attempt at breaking the awkwardness of it all. "Okay come on guys. Can we just try and forget what's happened between us and pretend for just this once that the last two years never happened?" The look Sam gave Freddie wasn't a death stare, but still quite menacing. But Carly smiled and nodded. Instantly, Sam looked up at Freddie. "How can we? _Carly's _the one that hasn't bothered contacting us in two years!" All of Sam's anger that had been building up through the process of two years just came pouring out. "How _dare _you try and put this behind us! You left us un-contacted for two _years _and all you can say is _hey? _I can't believe you Carly Shay!" And without another glance, Sam flounced off. But Carly wasn't going to let Sam get away with the last word. "Well excuse _me! _I'm sorry that _you _said you would text me a day after to make sure I got there safely. And what did I get? _Nothing! _Not a single word. No text or even a call. Freddie was the only one _nice enough_ to text me…" Freddie shot Carly an embarrassed look and shook his head violently. Sam walked out of Freddie's bathroom very slowly. "What was that Carly?" There had never been heard from Samantha Puckett such an evil tone in many years. It was so calm, yet so ear-piercingly threatening, it sent a chill up your spine. "Um…Is that a new top Sam? 'Cause it looks really cool!" But Sam wasn't listening, nor looking at Carly. She was glaring very, very hardly at Freddie. "Is it just me, or did Carly say you texted her? Did you lie to me Fredward? Because, if you did, I don't think you'll ever see the light of day again!" And with that, Sam clicked off Freddie's web-chat monitor, and turned to face him. "I believe," Sam false-smiled in a sarcastic but sweet tone, "That you clearly said to me, Carly hadn't contacted you and you hadn't contacted her. I believe, Benson that you have clearly found yourself in some very deep water!"


	4. Chapter 4: Questions

**I know I said I wouldn't write for a few days, but the wait was killing me so I had to write it. Hope you like it and I'm sorry for the big cliff hanger at the end. Enjoy!**

Before Freddie could object, he was on the floor, with Sam pulling and twisting his leg in to an awkward position. But Sam, now screaming and attacking Freddie's legs, had seemed to have forgotten how strong he had gotten since the last time she'd seen him. Now shoving Sam off him and standing up, Freddie tried to explain. "Before you say anything…" "You _lied _to me Freddie! I thought that…" "SAM! Please just LISTEN!" Sam stood up, brushing herself off. "Fine." "Okay. I did text Carly…" "AHA!" The deep sigh was back. "Sam you said you'd listen. No interruptions." Studying her feet, Sam nodded feebly. "Good. Now I only texted Carly to make sure she was there. She said she was having a wonderful time and had already met some kids who could speak English. Also, that you hadn't texted her. I said you'd driven off on your motorcycle somewhere, and I couldn't tell her if you'd text her all not. Carly texted every day, asking about you. So it's not _her _to blame. It's you." Sam was doing a good job of counting her toes over and over again. "Why didn't you ever send Carly a text?" Knowing that she couldn't deny it any longer, she had to tell him. "'Cause. I…met Cat." Freddie looked angry and frustrated with Sam. Was she ever going to tell him the _real _reason? "And why would a mere girl stop you from sending one little text, huh Sam? And I've met Cat, she would never do something like that to you. She was a massive fan of iCarly. Told me herself!" This conversation between the two was not going where Sam had wanted it to. "Ok. I'll tell you. I thought that, now this is gonna sound stupid but, I thought that Carly may never come back." Freddie stared at Sam then burst out laughing. "PHA! As if Sam. Carly can't stay away from my charms that lo…I mean our friendship that long. And what about iCarly? It was so successful I don't think she'd stay away from that forever!" However, Sam wasn't laughing, she was serious. "I'm not kidding Freddie, I mean it. What if she'd met some new best friend or found true love. She could have possibly stayed there." Freddie gave Sam the 'Concerned look.' "What, like you did?" There was a burst of laughter. "I found true love, did I? Like who?" Once again Freddie's deep sigh was heard. "No, not love. A new best friend. Cat?" Sam looked up at Freddie in a questioning way. "You think Cat was my _best _friend. An annoyingly-aggravating friend yes, but not a best friend. Carly was at my side since we were seven and up until we were sixteen. I only knew Cat for two. She was kind to let me stay with her, but a little too feeble to be a _best _friend." Freddie decided to let it go. He knew he would never lose a speech fight with Sam, so he just calmly said "Fine. Carly might not have come back. Happy now?" "Very!"

A few minutes later Sam and Freddie were sat, once again by Freddie's desk. Carly was back up on the screen of his laptop. "You've got some explaining to do Carls." Sam said simply. "Do I?" Carly was a little confused. It was Sam to be the one explaining things. Without a single 'Hope your enjoying Italy' text, Carly wanted answers. "You're the one who needs to explain, Sam." Freddie and Carly both nodded in unison. "First off, why didn't you text me a happy text to welcome me to Italy, and secondly, why did you drive off on your motorcycle without even telling anyone where you were going?" Twiddling with her thumbs, Sam didn't answer Carly's question, but simply asked "Freddie, why didn't you tell me you texted Carly?" There was a lot of times one would hear Freddie sigh today. "Sam, I've told you already: To make sure she was there safely. And I didn't tell you because I thought Carly might have already texted you. But as you hadn't said an 'Italy hello,' Carly didn't text you. And I believe this is the root to the argument; it was all just a big misunderstanding. Sam thought Carly wasn't coming back so there'd be no need to text her, and Carly assumed Sam was being rude and unreasonable, so…" "Hey!" Sam yelled. "You took sides with Carly there. Calling me 'Rude' and 'Unreasonable.' That's not fair." "I'm only saying…" "Well you said wrong! You may continue now." Carly shrugged and Freddie shook his head. "What is there to continue?" Asked Carly. "We've already covered everything." Sam looked immediately up. "Actually, we haven't." "Huh?" The two confused brown haired boy and girl asked. "You two have been avoiding this question long enough." "Sam I think…" "Shut up Benson! Now, what I want to know, Carly, is why you kissed Freddie?" There was a long pause. In that pause, Freddie's eyes opened wide at Sam, and Carly's mouth fell open. "W…well," Carly stuttered, "I…I." "Because," Sam rudely continued, "You clearly perked up when your Dad said about the cute Italian boys. What do you say to that?" Sam laid back in her chair, not expecting an answer. But indeed she got one. "I…I…Because I love him!"


	5. Chapter 5: A day Out

**I've had this urge asking myself; is this a seddie or creddie story. Well, I can't tell you yet otherwise there'd be no point in this story but I'm not really sure. Let me know what you think and I will go from there. Thanks for reading so far and I hope you enjoy it.**

Sam's mouth just fell open. Freddie looked like a goldfish, opening and closing his mouth. He looked from Carly to Sam about ten times. Carly just stared at her web-cam plainly as if nothing had happened. Something didn't look right on Sam's usually tough face. It seemed to fall in a way Freddie and Carly had only seen when she was diagnosed with heartbreak. "Um, is something wrong? Oh god you two aren't dating right?" Carly's worry and concern showed on her face. Before Sam could answer, Freddie did. "No Carly. Sam and I are not dating, although Sam-OW!" Sam stomped hard on Freddie's foot. "Well," Carly began in a relieved voice, "In that case, I'm coming back in two days."

Sam looked up and Freddie raised his eyebrows. "What?" The two said in unison. "You heard me. I'm coming home, to Seattle. Starting Thursday, iCarly is back on!" Carly was about to stop the web-chat when Sam interrupted. "Whoa, whoa, WHOA! How come as soon as you heard we weren't dating, you decided to come back?" The question caught Carly off guard but luckily for her, her Dad yelled for her to come over to the kitchen, he needed to tell her something. "I've gotta go guys. See you Thursday? Bye!" Freddie's laptop went blank. Even though the web-stars chat had finished, Freddie and Sam remained positioned at his desk. But before long, Sam raised an eyebrow. "Um, Fredork, why aren't you, like, jumping around and pumping your fist in the air." Freddie shook his head. "Just a shock I guess. I mean, Carly saying she still loved me and all. Kinda weird to tell me now, huh?" "Yeah," Sighed Sam, "Weird."

Now Wednesday, the duo had some free time on their hands, as it was the summer. "What should we do today?" Asked Freddie as he strode into the living room. "Well, first off, I need to buy some new clothes, and second, you're taking me out for fried chicken." Freddie jumped onto the sofa next to Sam. "Don't you mean 'Please Freddie, can you take me out to buy some fried chicken'?" He chuckled. "Yeah whatever." Sam grunted. "But first I need to brush my hair and then we'll leave. Deal?" "Deal."

The mall was crowded with mostly high school students and holiday makers. "Where to first ma-lady?" Freddie grinned with a bow. "Clothes then chicken, butler Benson." It was hard for Sam to hold back her laugh, but she managed it. After wondering around a few casual clothe shops, Sam quickly got bored and started to complain. "Butler I'm bored and hungry!" Freddie just laughed. "Sam it was your idea to shop from clothes first so that's what we're doing." "But I can't on an empty stomach!" Shaking his head, Freddie finally gave in. "Okay, we'll go for fried chicken." "YES!"

Four chicken legs later, Sam and Freddie found themselves rather enjoying their time alone together. It was just like when they were…dating. Eventually, Freddie got bored of eating so dragged Sam out to look at some clothes. "Sam you can't just wear the same thing every day. It's not clean!" "Since when am I clean Fredward?" "Well, you should be if you want boys to notice you." "What do _you _know about boys Frednerd?" "Um, hello? I _am _a boy." "Oh yeah, oops." The two had been in such deep conversation they didn't notice what looked like eight-graders standing in front of them. "Are you two dating?" One girl asked. " Hey, your Sam and Freddie from iCarly. But you're missing Carly." A tall boy said. "Seddie for life!" Two chanted. Freddie was about to answer when Sam did. "You've seen what I'm like if your iCarly fans and you know I _hate _this nub. I may have dated him once but that was a big mistake! Understand?" All of them nodded but then bombarded them with paper for autographs. Freddie didn't know how to respond to Sam's statement. 'I thought Sam had a thing for me. Well I guess not. Operation flirt is off.' Freddie thought as he signed the last paper. 'I know! When Carly gets back, I'll flirt with her and see how Sam reacts. If she doesn't, I'll know she's over me, but if she does, well we'll go from there. Benson you are brilliant!' Sam had no idea of what Freddie was thinking but new what she thought. 'I hope Freddie knows I was joking with those kids. I was never over him and never will be. But the only problem is, is that Carly and I both seem to have a crush on the same guy, but which one of us does he like better?' Sam sighed because she thought she knew the clear answer. Carly. When Sam first arrived, Freddie had even admitted it: Sam; "As _if!"_ She yelled. "What do you mean?" Freddie stammered. "Oh come _on _Freddie. You've had a thing for her since 5th grade! You never stopped liking her, even when you were dating me. So just drop the 'I'm in love with you Sam' attitude and act _normal!" _Freddie; "Sam, your right." There and then Freddie had admitted he'd never stopped loving Carly, so there was Sam's proof. If Freddie tried anything in front of Carly or anyone or anything, it would be to make Carly or any other girl around him jealous, and Sam wouldn't 'have,' being used. She would just ignore him and know why he was doing it.

As the two walked out together, Sam spotted a girl that smiled at Freddie. At that exact moment, Freddie put his arm around Sam's shoulders. As much as she enjoyed it, she did what she had to do. "Get _off _me Freddie. Thanks for the day but seriously, any physical or mental contact again, and I will break you. Get it?" Shoving his arm off, Freddie sighed. 'I guess I've got my answer.' He thought sadly. 'Sam's over me so I'm gonna have to get over her. From now on, it will be Carly first again. _She _obviously likes me!' Little did either one know, is that they'd practically just denied their feelings for each other, and that mental hole that had just been scorched in both their hearts, may never be fixed.

**Can I just say thank you for following and reviewing, you've been great. Oh and seddie fans please don't just stop reading the story because of what's happened. After a lot of thought since my last authors note at the beginning, I've decided that maybe it will end seddie, but on a cliff hanger for a sequal. So please wait to see what's left to come, because that mental hole in both their hearts, maybe can be fixed after all. **


	6. Chapter 6 (updated): Feelings

**Okay since I last wrote, I put it would be a seddie story, but lately I've been having second thoughts. I have this great idea for how this story will end. I can't reveal anything yet but let's just say Carly might have been too friendly to people in Italy. But seddie fans please don't stop reading this, because I've decided to add some seddie in this story. It will happen in this chapter so please read on. Thanks guys for reading and everything. See you!**

Sam woke up at six thirty in the morning. Today was the big day; Carly was coming home. The problem was, Carly returning was just stressing Freddie and Sam out. Both of them thought exactly the same thing: Wouldn't things have been a lot easier if Carly had never gone to Italy? Well, Freddie's version was more of a heartbroken version and Sam's was just a little rude. But they each had the same baseline to what they thought. Sam hadn't gotten up just because of Carly though. She'd gotten up because of Carly _and _Freddie. They were both in love with each other and Sam was totally cool with that. Well, as she made it seem.

Now seven, Freddie and Sam were both sat at Freddie's dinner table. Freddie's mom had returned last night, and after a lot of freaking out and screaming, Freddie finally convinced her to let Sam stay, it would only be until Carly returned today. At the moment, she was still in bed and probably would be until nine. Meanwhile, the conversation between Sam and Freddie was not going well, and was very awkward. Every time Freddie tried to say something, Sam just glared at him. For breakfast, Freddie had fried Sam some bacon and made himself some cereal. For the first time in a while, Sam wasn't hungry. Whenever Sam looked Freddie's way, he would turn and glance at the fridge. Occasionally when Freddie would stiffer a look, Sam would glare at her bacon and plate. "Alright, I've had enough. Sam, you've been acting strange ever since we left the mall yesterday. Why? Was it something I said?" Sam did nothing but continue to have a staring competition with her food. "Is this 'cause of Carly? If it is, you should know that I'm not really interested in dating her right now." With this statement, Freddie left the table, but not before Sam could put up a fight. "Um, are you calling me jealous Fredward? And, FYI, you said 'Not Really.'" Sam made air quotations at this point. "So that means that you are interested, but because she was away so long, you've kind of gone off her and turned to the first person you can find to make Carly jealous. ME!" Now standing, Sam lost her temper before Freddie could object. "You are only hitting on me because if you flirt with me when Carly's around, you're hoping she'll get jealous and take action. That's smart even for _you _Frednerd!" Freddie took a step closer to Sam. "Now hold on. I'm not _hitting_ on you! Why would I? You're so obnoxious I'd wonder why any guy ever _would!" _Sam took a step closer. "Oh that was out of line, nub, even for _you!_" Their quiet argument had now turned into a yelling tournament. "Yeah? You think _that's out of line? _What about all the name's and threats and comments you've said and called me in my time, huh Sam? Now let's see, there's nub, Frednerd, Fredweird, tech boy, lo…" Sam and Freddie were now no further than one inch apart. "I may have called you those name's Fredner…I mean Freddie, but I only say those things 'cause…'cause…um…" "HA!" Freddie's nose touched Sam's nose. "You can't think of a reason!" Sam bit her lip but would never let Freddie win. "The…the only reason I call you those names is because I can't think of anything else to call you. Happy?" Freddie raised an eyebrow, getting even closer to Sam. "No, actually. Why couldn't you have just called me by my name; Freddie?" "I did!" Yelled Sam helplessly. "Fredward's your name,right? And I've called you that many times." Even though Sam was usually tough, this conversation led her close to tears. "Yeah, you have…IN A MOCKING WAY!" Finally, Freddie had lost it. He was red in the face and Sam was now crying. "Sam I…" Trying to apologise, Freddie was quickly stopped by Sam putting her finger to his lips. "You don't need to say you're sorry Freddie, the reason you shouted is because of me. To tell you I'm sorry, I'm going to do something that I haven't done for three years." Sam removed her fist from Freddie's mouth. "What is it? Wait, it's not that wrestling move is it, Sam 'cause last time it resulted into me being taken into the emergency…" Freddie was interrupted by Sam, not with words, but with an action. Sam had pressed her lips against Freddie's. Shocked, Freddie just stood frozen to the spot. At that exact moment, something that happened shouldn't have happened. "Hey guys I decided to come here first but…" Carly stood in Freddie's doorway shell-shocked. Automatically, Sam pushed Freddie off her. "Um, Carly, hey…we were just…Freddie…I was…um…" Carly shook her head. "Sam, I get it. You're jealous of Freddie and me so you're trying to take him away from me. Well, no more!" Carly strode in, grabbed Freddie's arm and pulled him to his door. "You've taken to many things away from me already in my life!" And with that, Carly pulled Freddie towards her, and began to make out with him.

**Sorry for the sudden outburst of romance but I didn't know how else to put this story together. Once again please seddie fans don't stop reading because Carly's kind of turned into a, well, you know what I mean. And by the way, seddie fans don't panick because Carly and Freddie will break up, probably in the next chapter. So bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: No longer hiding

**Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter (Rated T). I've thought long and hard about how I should start this, because I kind of left it on a point where it's quite hard to continue. Anyway, I would just like to warn seddie fans because there **_**will **_**be creddie in this story. And please don't go complaining to me, it's probably only for this chapter. If not, the next chapter will end with seddie, or creddie breaking up, I don't know. By the way, this chapter is rated T for reasons and stuff. Thanks for reading and all, and seddie or creddie fans, please continue reading, because you never know where this story might lead to… **

Sam just stood, glued to the spot, her face expressionless. Although, her mind definitely was showing emotions. 'What the FLIP! Why would Carly, why _is _Carly doing this. Standing, no more than two metres away, making out with who could have been my boy…No. No Sam he would not of. He was just using you.' Sam's mind was usually not this peaceful, but full of aggression mostly. Carly eventually pushed Freddie off her as if he had made the first move. For the whole time, Freddie had just stood there, motionless, not moving at all. It was hard to tell if he was still alive! His eyes were scrunched up and his fists clenched. He certainly wouldn't look this outraged two hours ago. Finally, Freddie dramatically opened his eyes. "Um, Carls. Are you, um, aware of what you, um, just did?" Freddie said this through clenched teeth. Sam thought there must be something wrong with this boy. The girl of his dreams had just kissed him, and he made the reaction of just kissing a smelly pig!

"Freddie, why wouldn't I be aware? And it's been so long!" Carly swooped Freddie into a long hug, as if the past ten minutes hadn't happened. "And Sam, it's been even longer!" Carly swept over to Sam, her arms open wide, but Sam automatically shoved Carly off. "What?" Fumed Sam. "Are you aware of what you said to me before you started to get dirty with Freddie?" Sam said this in her icy, sarcastic tone again. "I…I… did NOT get dirty with Freddie, and Sam before you say anything, let me just recall our last web-chat, shall we?" Sam bit her lip, but continued to glare up at Carly, who was now holding Freddie's arm, who looked slightly amused. "Stop smirking, Benson, or I'll…" "Or you'll what Sam? I'm stronger than you now!" Carly laughed effortlessly. "Ha, ha! Oh Freddie, you make me laugh!" 'Oh Freddie, you make me laugh!' Sam imitated in her head. "Anyway, you specifically said, Sam that you and Freddie weren't dating, so therefore, I get to date him. Simples." Carly smiled a broad smile then looked fondly at Freddie. Sam thought about what Carly had said, quickly remembering something. "No, Freddie said we weren't."

Carly's fixed, happy facial expression on Freddie, suddenly formed into a frown. "Freddie," Said Carly weakly, "Is…Is this true?" Carly said it as if Freddie had murdered someone, or had an affair. In fact, she said it so dramatically, that Freddie burst out laughing. "Oh Carly, _you _make me laugh!" Spluttered Freddie, and he kissed her nose, making Sam wince. But Carly continued to glare at him. "Okay fine. I said it, but that's only because it was true." Sam sighed sadly. She somehow knew that Freddie would always tell the truth to his one true love. "OH!" Carly replied, in a very perky tone. "In that case, we're all friends again then! Group hug." Carly pulled Freddie into a hug and scuttled over to Sam. "Look, Sam. Could we perhaps just put the last twenty minutes behind us?" Carly finally let go of Freddie to look fully at Sam. "Please, for me?"

How could Sam say no to that? "I guess you're right. It is true that we aren't dating, and, you were only rude because you thought, new I was kind of kissing your boyfriend?" Sam more asked than said. Instantly Sam got her answer as Carly pulled Sam into a hug that hadn't been felt since Carly left for Italy. Freddie joined in between them. "I knew you guys would make up. It was meant to be." Freddie squeezed Sam's shoulder, which made Sam go slightly light headed, but then kissed Carly on her head, much to Sam's chagrin. 'I guess it's settled.' Thought Sam. 'Carly and Freddie are now inseparable, and unless they have a massive argument which would never happen, as Carly is immune to fights, there is no chance they'll break up!' Even though Sam tried not to show it, she felt that something in her had finally clicked. There was no _way _Freddie and she would have been a good couple. They say opposites attract, but sometimes people can just be too opposite.

An hour later Carly, Sam and Freddie were in Carly's living room, with a spaghetti taco in each of their hands. Spencer stood in the kitchen, cooking dinner for them all. It was organised that Sam was staying at their house for a couple of days. Right now, Sam was on the phone to Cat, standing at the dinner table: "Cat please, listen…"

"I _knew _this would happen. Your all best buds again and I'm stuck clueless in the middle of LA!" "Cat…"

"No, you listen to me Sam Puckle! You are coming _back _to LA for a month to help me how to manage money and cook food."

"I don't really know myself…" "No Sam! I expect you back here in two days. If I don't see you, well, you'll just have to find OUT!" And with that, the line ended. Sam expect Carly to laugh and Freddie to smirk again and for Spencer to have set something on fire, but when Sam turned around, Spencer was gone and Carly and Freddie were back to "Exchanging air" on the couch, as Sam liked to call kissing. "You know, maybe I should just leave you two alone…" Begun Sam, but Carly quickly answered by pushing away Freddie and yelling to Sam "No…You, you can't leave! You just got here. I mean, Freddie and I might be a bit lovey-dovey now, but that shouldn't stop you from having fun. For the rest of the time you're here, I won't kiss, flirt or do anything with Freddie. Deal?" "Ah?" Freddie whined. "Just until Sam's gone." Sam was offended.

"Oh sure, as soon as you get me out of the way, you and Freddie can go back to doing whatever with your mouths! Yeah sure, you go do that." Sam was about to flounce out the door, making a dramatic exit, when Freddie came out of nowhere and blocked the door. "Sam, I didn't mean it. I just meant that we won't make you have to watch us…um…you know what I mean!" Stammered Carly. "Okay, I'll stay." Sighed Sam. 'I'm so sick of this. We better do something exciting tomorrow because if not, I'm outta here and back in LA!' Cringed Sam.

Twenty minutes later, Carly and Sam were sat at the Groovy Smoothie, chatting and catching up on gossip. "I can NOT believe Freddie fell into the killer tuna's tank! It's SSOO typical of him." Carly was listening to all Sam's stories from LA. So far, Sam had told Carly about the English children who were expert con artists, when Cat's hair got dyed blue and when the freaky doll came to life on Halloween. "Freddie's always been prone to injuries," Chortled Sam, "He's been hanging round be for six years!" Carly burst out laughing. Sam had forgotten how much fun Carly was. "Hey, my smoothies run out. Want a top up, Sam?" Without even waiting for Sam to answer, Carly had already grabbed Sam's smoothie cup and was lining up. "You don't have to do that Carls."

"Yes I do. I was a little mean to you to begin with, so I wanna start over, just like in the old days."

"Oh, well, okay!" Sam grinned and took a fry from her bowl. Making Sam jump, a loud beeping noise was heard from Carly's handbag. At first, Sam ignored it. Carly had taken her purse up to the counter and in a few minutes would check her phone. But the beeping continued. 'It's obviously one of those message tones that doesn't stop until you tell it to.' Thought Sam, mischievously. Checking to make sure Carly wasn't looking, Sam slipped her hand into Carly's bag and pulled out her phone. Freddie's voice rang in Sam's head. 'No Sam, its Carly private property!' Sam bit her lip. The beeping didn't stop, and there was a long queue, so Sam decided just to turn it off and put it back in her bag. Switching the phone on, instantly a picture of this tanned, dark-haired boy came on the screen, which read: '15 text messages.' "Oh my god." Gasped Sam. "If this guy has sent fifteen text messages to Carly, that obviously means he's Carly's boyfriend, otherwise known as: Carly is cheating on Freddie!"

Sam lifted her head to check on Carly. There was two people in front of her so Sam still had time to see what this guy was saying. She clicked on 'Open Messages' and was shocked at what she found; "Hey Ceeraly its Lukas. I try to improve my English. What do you think?" At first Sam assumed that this boy, Lukas was just someone Carly had met and tried to teach him English, but then she read on; "It's me again! Missing u lots. When u get back Italy, come and see me again so we can kiss. Lukas." Most of the messages were like these. Sam's first thought was ratting Carly out, but then they would never be friends again, and iCarly that night would be cancelled. Carly was being served at the counter so Sam shoved Carly's phone back in her handbag, and chewed on her fries nervously. Skipping happily, Carly arrived back at their table.

Carly pushed Sam's new smoothie towards Sam. She was still looking flustered from what she had read. 'Carly would never cheat, she's too nice.' Sam began to think, but was interrupted by Carly's perky voice. "Are you okay, Sam? You look a little flushed." Sam jolted up-right. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm good." Sam was chewing the inside of her mouth so much, she was leaving marks. "You're definitely not okay Sam."

"Yes I am. It's just…can I ask you a question."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Do, um…is it like…a custom in Italy, to um…kiss people?" Carly looked at Sam oddly then burst out laughing.

"Let me guess, you've read a few texts from Lukas."

"What! I would…I would never…"

"Well, if you haven't, I'll tell you anyway. Lukas seems to think that he's going out with me, just because I called him cute the first day I met him. He looked up the word in some rubbish online translator and gave him things like: 'Loved,' and 'Wanted.' I found it quite funny!" Finished Carly. Sam could still tell though that something was going on. Carly had an edge to her voice when she lied, and Sam had heard that edge, but didn't say anything. "We should get back now." Sam said. "Take our smoothies and we'll start practicing for iCarly." Carly nodded, looking at Sam in a peculiar way, but got up all the same. "Okay then!" And with that, they left.

iCarly that night was very funny. Spencer had cooked a reunion cake, (which didn't set on fire for once) Freddie had put up banners and balloons and Gibby was, well, just being Gibby. It was almost the end of the web-cast and Freddie had put on the 'Random-Dancing' lights and music. "And we're CLEAR!" Yelled Freddie. Carly and Sam shook themselves to get all the streamers off that had fallen during the dance. Freddie pulled both the girls into a hug, this time not kissing Carly on the head. "Great show tonight girlies!" Smiled Freddie, turning his head to Sam. Carly looked agitated by this, so quickly pulled at Freddie's arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well, none of it would have been possible if we didn't have you as a tech producer, Freddie." Freddie raised his eyebrows. "I thought you said that there'd be no lovey-dovey stuff in front of Sam." Grinning, Sam nodded. Usually, Freddie wouldn't care for Sam, but he was sticking to his word. "Oh Sam, I'm sorry I forgot." Giggled Carly in a slightly sarcastic voice. Sam's mind was elsewhere though. Her mind kept on being dragged to Carly's lie and the text messages. But she couldn't tell Freddie. She'd never get him alone as long as Carly was here.

Just by chance, Spencer called Carly to come down, it was an emergency. Carly yelled she was coming and said to the duo she'd be back in five minutes. Sam and Freddie were left alone. Freddie opened his mouth to say something but Sam talked first. "Carly's cheating on you." Sam was expecting some kind of laugh or lecture about how insane she was, but to her surprise, Freddie nodded. "I know." Sam was rather, no, that's an understatement, was definitely taken aback.

"Then why haven't you said anything you nub?" Questioned Sam.

"Because I needed to be sure first." Answered Freddie.

"Sure of what?"

"That she was cheating."

"How come you haven't said anything?"

"Dunno…"

"Anyway, how did you find out?" This was the question Sam had been dying to find an answer to.

"When Carly popped to the loo. She left her phone and I saw that Lukas guy on the front. I read through the text messages, and when Carly came back, I asked her if kissing was a custom in Italy…"

"That's what I asked!"

"And she used some lame excuse about an online translator. I could tell she was lying because she had that…" And in unison, Sam and Freddie both said:

"Edge to her voice!" Sam laughed a surprised laugh. Freddie didn't look so amused though. He looked sad. Slowly approaching Freddie, Sam put her hand on his shoulder, in a pitying way. "I still can't believe Carly, though." Sighed Sam. "She was always such a nice girl. Italy must have brainwashed her or something."

"No." Freddie shook his head. "No, that's not it. It's the fact that he's way hotter than me, and that if Carly kept on going between both countries, she assumed she could have both of us. Well, she can't!" Freddie looked angry now: Red in the face, bloodshot eyes, Sam had never seen Freddie like this. Just that moment, the elevator door opened and Carly stepped out, holding a tray of lemonade. Carly knew something was up the second she stepped out. Something must have clicked in her head, because Carly put down the tray and walked slowly over to Sam and Freddie.

"You know, don't you?" Began Carly. "Yep." Sighed Sam. Freddie said nothing, only continued to look at his feet.

"I never meant for this to happen. I dated Lukas for a while, but then he became annoying and wouldn't leave me alone. He turned into a bit of a stalker. So I suggested going out with him. But he was offensive and tried to do things to me, scary, and horrendous things. When I told him to go away, he wouldn't. I tried telling my dad, but he wouldn't believe me. You see, Lukas was one of my Dad's friend's sons, so he took his side. So I did one thing, one stupid little, no big thing that I never should have done, because if I did that for him, he'd promise to leave me alone…" Carly's voice had gotten weaker and weaker and she and had started crying. Sam went over to her and cuddled her.

"It's okay Carls, your safe now. We'll get you a new phone so he'll leave you alone. You're in America and he can't get to you. He's gone." This was the most soothing voice Sam had ever used. Carly was weeping hard on Sam's shoulder. Freddie remained glued to the spot, his face expressionless and showed no pity for Carly whatsoever. Sam noticed this. "Benson! Get your BUTT over here and comfort Carly." Freddie nor looked or noticed Sam, but he did sigh deeply. "Why should I? Carly lied to us and lied to me!" Sam was red with rage.

"FredWILLDIE BENSON! Carly has been _abused_ and you don't seem to care! How could you be so HEARTLESS?" Sam had settled Carly on a beanbag and was now face to face with Freddie. "_I don't_ _care?_ What happened to 'Carly and me will never be friends again' huh? And if she'd told us sooner, we could have _helped! _The cops could have got involved!" Sam was even more fumed. "What could US cops do butthead? They can't do anything if it's out of the USA!"

"But Carly is a US citizen! _Surely _they could have got involved. And what do _you _know about the law Sam?"

"Not much Benson, but I _do _know that only Italian cops can deal with this, so shut the f…"

"SSSTTOOPPP!" There was a loud yell that came from the door. Spencer Shay was standing in the doorway with two policemen either side of him. "Actually, Sam," Spencer began in a calm voice, "The US cops _can _get involved. They can arrest the abuser because Carly is a US citizen. So Freddie is right." Freddie looked up smugly. Sam gave Freddie the deadliest scornful look, and said through gritted teeth "Now is not the time, Benson, to be a know it all." The policemen, meanwhile were sat next to Carly comforting her and telling her she'd be all right.

"You guys alright?" A policemen asked Sam and Freddie. "Yeah, we're alright." Spencer, Sam and Freddie were sitting in an office at the Seattle police headquarters. "The main question here, is Carly alright?" Freddie said in a panicked voice. The policemen smiled. "Carly is going to be just fine. She's at the hospital because she's a little shaken up, but she'll be alright." Sam looked ill. "How could I not see that something was up? The only reason she kissed Freddie was because she was trying to get the sicko Lukas out of her head." Freddie looked down. "How could I be so stupid? Carly's never loved me and never will." Sam bit her lip and put her arm on Freddie's knee. "Carly's always loved you. You've just been to blindly-stupid that you couldn't see it. Haven't you ever wondered why Carly's relationships never worked out? Because they've never worked up to be your standard Fredward." Sam shook her head. She couldn't deny it anymore. Sam loved Freddie deeply, but their relationship would never work. They'd argue, fight, and probably have many trips to the hospital. But deep, deep down, Sam would never feel much happier that Freddie had found someone who he could love forever. "Um, Sam, you're looking kind of dreamy. You okay?" Sam nodded quickly. Freddie smirked. "Officer, is it okay if I take Sam out for some air?" The policeman smiled and said they could have an hour outside. "Oh, we won't need that long." Freddie grinned. Spencer waved and the duo headed out the door and through the main gates.

The parking lot was empty apart from Socko's RV that Spencer had borrowed. The sun was setting and the sky was a deep crimson. Freddie sat down on the steps outside and patted the place next to him. Sam sat down. "You know Sam, what you said earlier…" "Freddie, you know I didn't mean it. Carly's always loved you and you're both perfect for each other. And I shouldn't stop you from that." There was a pause for a few minutes, before Freddie asked "Sam, the other day, why did you kiss me?" Sam had completely forgotten. She didn't honestly know herself.

"Um…well. To be honest with you Freddie, I don't really know myself." Sam answered quickly.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "So it's not because you have feelings for me, then." This was it. The question that could change everything. Sam and Freddie would date and Carly would find someone else, but Sam knew what was best. "No Freddie. It was because, I dunno, I just wanted you to stop yelling I guess." Sam had just blew off a whole relationship, but she knew it was the right thing to do. If Carly met someone else and Freddie and she broke up, Freddie would be left lingering without anyone. Sam hated the fact that she'd just denied everything: Why she'd come to back to Seattle in the first place; because she loved him, Why she let Freddie think he was stronger than her; because she loved him. There were many more reasons, but these were the most important. "So…You won't mind if I go out with Carly?" Freddie turned to face Sam, smirking. Sam was aggravated.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Benson!" Freddie ignored her.

"Oh and Sam, I liked your new nick-name for me. Fredwilldie Benson. Pretty clever!" Sam had this urge for her to do something at that exact moment, but restricted herself. Freddie dared to do it instead. He leant forward towards Sam. "Umm…Freddie…what are you…" Sam's questions were to slow, because Freddie had already pressed his lips against hers. Sam decided to let her question go, and her feelings flow. She wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck and he put his arm around her waist. Considering they were sitting down, it seemed even more romantic; the sky was orangey-red and the sun shone directly above them. 'Finally,' thought Sam. 'Finally I don't have to tell him to lean.'

Ten minutes later Sam and Freddie entered the office happily. Sam was actually _skipping! _"There you two are. We couldn't find you!" Sighed Spencer. Sam tried to hide her smirk. They had seen him approaching them so they "hid" behind a tree until he was gone. "Okay," continued the officer, "Apparently Carly is awake and you can go and visit her now." Freddie's heart skipped a beat. He seemed to have forgotten all about Carly in the process of ten minutes of Sam time. He'd even forgotten that now _he _was cheating as he was going out with Carly. "I'll drive you two there now." Spencer yelled happily, taking both their hands and pulling them out the door, yelling a "Thanks Officer!" before leaving.

In the RV, Spencer was in the front and Sam and Freddie were in the back. They stared at each other awkwardly. "What are we gonna tell Carly," whispered Freddie, because Spencer had ears like a hawk. "Well, stay her boyfriend for a while. She needs someone to comfort her." Freddie nodded in agreement. Spencer's eyes were on the road so Freddie quickly leaned in for another kiss but Sam pushed him back. "No. You're going to be kissing Carly in like two minutes so shove off smooching!" Half-murmured half-laughed Sam. Freddie grinned in agreement. "Okay."

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this extra-long chapter. I told you seddie fans that Sam and Freddie would get together in the end. But sadly, it is not the end, because another chapter, maybe the final chapter will be up soon. Well it's actually not that sad. Anyways thanks for reading, reviewing and I'll see you next time. **


	8. Final

**Hello and welcome to the final chapter of How Sam and Cat should end: Carly returns. Can I just say thanks so much for reading and everything, you've been great. This story will end with a cliff-hanger which means I will probably do a sequel but maybe not for about a month. Or I may do it sooner I don't know. Anyway, enjoy the story. **

The hospital was very clean. It sparkled from head to toe, smelled like fabric conditioner and was just a nice place to be in. Spencer, Sam and Freddie were sat down on the hospital sofa in the waiting room. A tall, dark-haired doctor in a white cloak came into the room, holding a clip board. "Ms Shay will see you all now." The doctor said, not looking up. "Down the hall, room five." And with that, the doctor turned and left. "He was rude." Muttered Freddie. Spencer answered but Sam wasn't listening. She was panicking and regretting deeply about kissing Freddie. 'At this very moment, Carly is sat up in the hospital bed, oblivious to what has happened. I kissed her boyfriend!' Sam was very annoyed and angry at herself, but there was no time to back out of seeing Carly, because Spencer and Freddie were already heading for the door and into the hallway to Carly.

Carly was sat up in bed, with a glass of water. You could tell she'd been crying because of her blood-shot eyes. Her hair was messy and she was wearing no make-up, but she still looked very pretty. "Hey princess." Smiled Freddie, wondering over to Carly and kissing her on the head. Carly looked down and bit her lip. 'Oh no,' thought Sam, 'She can recognise the guilt in his voice, just like we can detect her lying.' Carly looked over at Sam and Spencer. "Could you guys give Freddie and me a minute please?" Even though Sam wanted to give them privacy, she couldn't help herself accidentally leaving her phone on the side in 'Record Sound' mode. So as Sam closed the door behind her and Spencer, Carly began talking.

"Freddie I…" "Wait!" Freddie said quickly. He'd noticed Sam's phone. "Oh Sam, you think I'm so stupid don't you?" Freddie casually walked over to her phone and presses 'New Recording' instead of 'Cancel.' "There." Confirmed Freddie, "Sam can't pry in on our conversations anymore!" Carly looked down into her hand and fiddled with her thumbs. Freddie slowly walked back over to Carly. He could tell something was up with her. "Freddie…" Carly began to say but then trailed off. Sitting close to Carly on her bed, Freddie gave Carly a concerned look, but instantly turned into a smile. "This looks familiar, doesn't it?" Asked Freddie. Carly responded, and looked up at him.

"How does it look familiar Freddie?

"Well, four years ago, you were bent over me like this, and then you well…" Freddie leant towards Carly for a kiss but pushed him back with a disgusted look on her face. "Why Freddie, why?" Freddie gave Carly a curious look. "Why what?"

"Why kiss Sam?" The question caught Freddie off guard. He should have known. Carly has known him for years and can easily detect the lies. But how did she know about the kiss? "How do you…" "Oh c'mon Freddie, it's obvious. The guilt and lie in your voice as you walked in, and the only thing to make you sound that guilty is if you've done something bad. And the worst thing I can think of is you kissed another girl when dating me! Let me guess, that girl was SAM!" Carly was crying again now, looking more hurt than she'd ever been. "Why Freddie? You loved _me!" _Freddie bit his lip.

"Fine. You want to know? It's because I felt guilty, and sorry for her. Guilty, because I knew she had a thing for me, and sorry, because her best friend ditched her for two years!" Finished Freddie. He was out of breath. He'd yelled all of this in one breath. Freddie expected Carly to look at him in disgrace, but she smiled proudly at him. "Freddie that is the sweetest thing you could ever do for Sam." Carly pulled Freddie's head towards her and gave him a small kiss. "So, what are you planning on telling Sam?" Carly looked up at Freddie with a look of pure love and proudness. Freddie had thought of this. "Well, in the RV, I managed to make Sam say that I should stay with you until you calm down. So I guess that's it." Freddie said, smiling. A doctor entered the ward. It was the same rude one from earlier. "You have to leave now." The doctor coughed, rudely, motioning to the door. "Goodbye." He said, in the most sarcastic way possible. Freddie waved to Carly and she laid back in her bed. Freddie quickly picked up Sam's phone. Spencer and Sam had gone back to the waiting room, but all Freddie could think of, was 'I am a lying, cheating pig. I thought that I loved Sam, but I've loved Carly for much longer. Sam was right at first, I never should have kissed her. Or maybe I should have. ARG!' Sam smiled broadly at Freddie as he entered the waiting room. "I see you have my phone. I'll take that." Instantly putting it on from standby, Sam checked the recording. It was still going. She quickly stopped it. 'Samantha Puckett, you are a genius!"

Now ten o clock at night, Freddie in his apartment, Carly still at the hospital and Spencer in bed, Sam was sitting on the couch and decided that now was the time to listen to her recording. There were two recordings. 'That's strange.' Thought Sam. The first one was Freddie just saying nice try Sam. When she heard this, she thought that Freddie must have stopped it, but there was another recording made three seconds later. "Oh you nub, you pressed new recording." Sam chortled. Pressing play, Sam began to listen. What she heard made her laugh at first, but when Freddie said why he kissed Sam, made her end the recording and stare into space. It was difficult to tell what Sam was thinking. She had that plain look on her face; emotionless and thoughtless. Sam had only ever showed this look once, and that was when Carly first kissed Freddie. She didn't really know how to respond. All she knew, was that she was right all along. "How could I have been so THICK?" Sam yelled, suddenly. "I KNEW he was using me and I was RIGHT! How did I NOT SEE THIS! Sam Puckett I thought you were smart. Now I think it would have been better if I'd just stuck in LA!" And with that, Sam grabbed her phone, scrolled down to Cat's name and clicked on 'New Call.' "Hey Cat, it's me Sam…"

"SAM! It's been so long. I know you said you're not coming back but…"

"Whoa, Cat! I _am _coming back now. Tomorrow I set off for LA and should be back round about five. That okay?" There was a massive scream of joy down the phone, and Sam had to take it away from her ear it was so loud. Eventually when Cat stopped whooping with happiness, Sam continued. "So, see you tomorrow Cat?" "YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" Sam put the phone down. 'At least someone isn't plotting behind my back.' Thought Sam, smiling. Perhaps Cat was a better friend than Carly after all.

At nine o clock the next morning, Carly walked in with Freddie. Sam was still asleep on the couch. "Should we wake her?" Whispered Carly. Freddie shook his head. "Instead, I think we should have some Carly-Freddie time." Smirking, Freddie pulled Carly into a dance position, and started to 'Tango' around the room with her, a fake-serious look on his face. Carly tried stiffer her laugh, but to no result. She burst out laughing, waking Sam up immediately. Sam gave both of them a dirty look, then laid back down. "I was wondering when you two slicks would walk in." Grunted Sam. Carly looked oddly at Sam. "Um, what's up with you?"

"What's up with me? What's up with you more like? Especially you're lying boyfriend there!" Freddie's mouth fell open. He skidded his way over to Sam and whispered in her ear "What are you doing? What happened to the plan?" Carly must have inherited Spencer's good hearing, because she clearly heard. "Plan? What plan? Freddie?" Carly looked desperately over to Freddie. She didn't want him to be hiding something, not when they'd only been together about three days. Freddie sighed. Sam's eyes lit up with hope that they might break up. "Carly, you see. I have…I…I like Sam, okay. And I was gonna ask her on a date but then you texted me saying you were coming and saying you loved me, so I felt guilty. Guilty that you loved me and I had kind of moved on." Freddie looked down. Sam slowly stood up and walked over to Carly. "Wait, Benson, so you're telling me right now, in front of Carly, that you _like me?" _As much as Sam wanted them to break up, Sam felt a tinge of disgust towards Freddie. He'd somewhat lied to both of them, and this time Sam wanted answers from Freddie. "Carly," Freddie turned to face the now tear-stricken girl. "Carly, I love you so, so much. And to be honest, I never stopped loving you, not since fifth grade." Carly smiled a weak smile. "But lately, Sam seems to have cast some kind of spell on me. The only resolution for this problem is well, to not date either of you." Finished Freddie, with a sigh. Sam stared at him and Carly burst into loud sobs. There seemed only one way to fix this, to Sam. "NO!" The blonde girl quickly yelled, stopping Carly from crying and Freddie from wallowing in self-pity. "No, this isn't right. I'm the cause of this mess, so I'm gonna clean it up. Carly, Freddie loves you more than he'll ever love me, Freddie just can't seem to see that right now. And Freddie, are you insane? You just dumped the girl of your dreams for a _second _time because of me. And I'm leaving to go back to LA today so you two can sort this out." Sam turned away and ran upstairs to the studio. Carly and Freddie just stood perplexed to the spot. "Go after her." Carly mumbled quietly. "No." Freddie refused. "Sam's right." "No Freddie, I'm right. I never could have done that. This proves Sam loves you more than I ever could." Sobbed Carly. Freddie put his hand on her shoulder in pity. "Carly, the only reason you wouldn't do that is because Sam's your best friend, and both of you want the other to be happy." Shaking her head violently, Carly cried even harder, but didn't respond. She knew it was true, and couldn't avoid it. Freddie inly knew one way to sort this all out. He left Carly and ran up to the iCarly studio.

Sam was sat on a beanbag, staring into space. Freddie entered quietly. "Sam?" The girl did not respond. "Sam, I'm sorry. But I can't date either of you if it leads to Carly in hospital and you leaving…" "Freddie I'm not leaving because of that. I'm leaving because Cat needs me and LA is way better." Freddie chuckled lightly, and approached Sam. "You know, I can't sort this out. I think I'm gonna go away for a while, to clear my mind." Sam was shocked by this.

"No Freddie, you CAN'T leave Carly you just CAN'T. She loves you way more than I do!"

"Here we go again…"

"And anyway, I _need _to get back to Cat. I will visit a lot more, I promise." Freddie smiled fondly, then kissed Sam on her head. "Sure." And with that, Freddie grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her into a hug. "You know Freddie, you are some lousy liar." Freddie smirked Sam's favourite smirk. "Let's go. Anywhere I don't care. It seems like we both need to get away…"

"But what about Carly, won't she…"

"Carly will be fine…"

"And what about Cat?" Freddie sighed. "You know, five years ago when Galini died…" Sam gave Freddie a confused look. "What? Freddie, that has nothing to do with anything…"

"When Galini died, I asked you if you ever cared about anyone apart from yourself, and you answered 'I can, but I choose not to.' And you now are choosing to, because you care about Carly and Cat."

"This has nothing to do with…"

"Carly and Cat will be fine. Maybe they can form a babysitting business together." "Funny." Replied Sam before getting up and heading into the elevator. "But mama is the queen of babysitting."

Freddie and Sam step out of the elevator in Carly apartment, smiling broadly. Carly was sat watching TV. "So," Continued Freddie, "You coming with me?" "Coming with you where?" Asked Carly turning around. Freddie looked down awkwardly. "Oh Carls, um Sam and I…" "Are not going anywhere." Finished Sam as she jumped onto the couch next to Carly. Freddie sighed. "So no one is dating anybody." Freddie started as he sat on the other side of Carly. "Nope." Said Sam. "It'll be just like it should be. Like back in the old days. When's the next iCarly by the way? And do you have any ribs?" Freddie and Carly laughed hard. The trio put their arms around each other. "So what happens now?" Asked Carly. "Simple." Replied Freddie. "We start senior year at high school and continue our lives and iCarly. And when the time comes, we'll each go our separate ways into collage." The trio sighed. Freddie decided to ask one small, simple question to Sam though. "And Sam, why won't you come on a trip with me anyway? Not that I am now of course." Sam smiled and looked over at Freddie. "I can, but I choose not to." And the trio laughed. No one's in a relationship right now, but the story, is only just beginning.

**The End! That's it. Sorry it kind of ended like this but I thought it was kind of for the best. There may be a sequel I don't know yet, as I have said before. I know it says the story is only just beginning, but I don't know where I'm gonna take it from there. Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing and goodbye for now. **


End file.
